The Hidden Power Within
by Darkened Lust
Summary: Please Read & Review! Sakura along with her friends world is thrown upside down by a mysterious group who are after Sakura. SS ET RR.
1. Default Chapter

Darkened Lust: Hey! What's up you guys? It's me, Darkened Lust and my pal Syaoran 03!  
Syaoran 03: Heya.  
Darkened Lust: Okay, this is our first fanfic collaboration so we hope it's good!  
Syaoran 03: Yep. We hope we get lots of reviews, too.  
Darkened Lust: {grins} Hehe.  
Syaoran 03: {drags Lust out of the room} Hope you enjoy!  
Darkened Lust: {pops back in} Oh, and by the way! This fanfic is rated R for language, some lemon in later chapters, and mature content. At least, that's what Syaoran says!  
Syaoran 03: What about me??  
Darkened Lust: Eep! {runs away} NOOOTHING!!!!   
Syaoran 03: {smirks} That's what I thought...walks out again  
  
Disclaimer: {Syaoran and Lust come in} We don't own Card Captor Sakura. We wish we did {Syaoran huggles his Sakura plushie while Lust huggles her Syaoran plushie} but we don't. Card Captor Sakura is owned by it's creator and the only thing that is owned by us is the OC.  
  
"Talking"  
'Thinking'

The Hidden Power Within  
Chapter 1

One day Sakura was walking in the park just outside Osaka, where she was on a trip with her father and brother. It was late in the afternoon. Sakura stopped and watched the sunset, never knowing she was being watched since day one by a man in a trench coat and wearing really dark shades that covered his eyes.  
  
As he watched young Sakura, an evil smirk blossomed onto his face. Night fell and with a swoosh of his cloak, the mysterious man left her to her thoughts. Unaware of the intruder, Sakura continued to sit on the bench, oblivious to her surroundings. To anyone who was passing by, they'd see a lovely young girl who was on the brink of womanhood. Flowing auburn hair that reached to midback and gorgeous emerald eyes were what popped out on her. Her face was rounded well, no signs of baby fat anywhere. Her lips were ice pink, full and luscious, making any man want to go up to her and kiss her senseless. She had curves in all the right places too, which made her even more desirable. Through it all though, she retained an aura of innocence that surprised many people.  
  
Sakura got up and started on her way back to the hotel, where her family was staying. On her way there, Sakura thought, _'This is our last night here, tomorrow I can go see Syaoran.'_ She smiled at the thought as she continued to walk. She was then abruptly snatched into a dark alley and thrown down to the cold, hard pavement. The cloaked man that had been eyeing Sakura earlier finally made his move as he started towards her. Sakura stood up, totally pissed off as her facial features were distorted by anger. A twisted grin appeared on her face as she made out like she was going to run to the back of the alley. The man gave chase when all of a sudden Sakura spun around, kicking him directly in the right side of his head, snapping his neck and killing him instantly. As he fell to the ground, a gold medallion fell out of the pocket of his coat. Sakura picked it up and looked at what appeared to be a dragon on its face. She quickly put it into the pocket of her skirt and walked to the hotel. Without a word to her father and brother she walked into her room. 

She walked into her room and changed into her pajamas. Then she crawled into the bed and turned off the lights, falling asleep instantly all the while clutching the medallion. Back in the other room, her father and brother looked at each other with confusion in their eyes. "What's wrong with the kaijuu?" her brother asked. "I don't know," her father replied, "but, something must have happened for her to be so quiet and to skip dinner."

Syaoran 03: Well, that's the end of the chapter. Hope you guys enjoyed it.   
Darkened Lust: Yeah! Hope you guys enjoyed.   
Syaoran 03: Now all you readers have to do is REVIEW!   
Darkened Lust: REVIEW!   
Syaoran 03 & Darkened Lust: REVIEW!!!  
  
{Both exit} 


	2. Chapter 2

Syaoran 03: {pops} in Hey you guys!   
Darkened Lust: oOo second chapter! Yay!   
Syaoran 03: Yep yep. You finally got it up! :D   
Darkened Lust: {blushes} Yeah...I did. I finally got my lazy butt to run. Syaoran 03: Heh..anywayssss...here's the second chapter!  
{Both exit}  
  
Disclaimer: Neither of us own CCS. The OC belong to Syaoran and the plot ish both of ours. Leave us be. ;-;  
  
"Talking"   
_'Thinking'_  
  
The Hidden Power Within  
Chapter 2  
  
Early the next morning, Sakura awoke from her slumber. As she opened her eyes, she looked at the floor and found the dragon medallion on it. Scooping it up she walked to the balcony, her night gown flapping in the morning breeze. Sunlight came out of nowhere as it lighted her beautiful emerald eyes, the wind chilling her skin. She began to shiver, going back to her room and got dressed. She put on a pink skirt and a blue shirt then walked into the living room, looking at her father sleeping in the armchair. She went up to his sleeping form and brushed his cheek, delicately and gently.  
  
Her father stirred slightly then woke up. Stretching, he yawned and managed a mumbled, "Hey Sakura." "Morning Daddy," Sakura said with a small smile. While her father was still wiping the sleeping sand from his eyes, Sakura went to the kitchen and started making their breakfast. A couple of minutes later Touya came out, looking just like his father with his stretching and yawning. "Morning kaijuu," he said with an extremely large yawn following right after. With a slight twitching of her eye Sakura glaringly replied, "Morning to you too, Touya. And it's not kaijuu, it's Sakura!" "Right, whatever." Touya said, eyes gleaming with mischief. Sakura let out a small "humph!" and returned to cooking. Sakura then spotted some tabasco sauce, knowing Touya hated the stuff, and began to dab the sauce onto Touya's food as she finished cooking.  
  
She smiled sweetly to her father, giving him his food and glaring at Touya while handing him his own plate. She sat down at the table and quickly ate her food as Touya called her kaijuu again. She glared at him childishly then watched as Touya dug into his food. When he got about halfway through, he dropped his fork and ran to the restroom, slamming the door behind him. A wide grin appeared on Sakura's face as she heard Touya groan from the bathroom. In the kitchen, Sakura laughed at him as her father chuckled quietly to himself.  
  
When Touya came out of the bathroom minutes later, he glared with such venom at Sakura that she had a hard time trying to keep up her innocent front. With one last look of contempt he stalked out of the room, slamming the door behind him with a loud bang. Sakura winced from the look her brother had given her. With a kiss on the cheek and a quick good-bye to her father, Sakura left the room, closing the door behind her with little effort.  
  
Syaoran 03: Well, hope you guys liked it!   
Darkened Lust: Yes, hope you enjoyed it!  
Syaoran 03: We'd also like to thank MistressNess for reviewing our fanfic! :D  
Darkened Lust: Yeah! So please....REVIEW!   
Syaoran 03: REVIEW!!   
Darkened Lust & Syaoran 03: REVIEW!!!!!!!  
  
{Both exit}


End file.
